Orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) communications use an orthogonal frequency-division multiplexing (OFDM) digital modulation scheme to deliver information across broadband networks. OFDMA systems may access the broadband network through a multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) interface. Uplink power control is an important component of a MIMO OFDMA/OFDM system as it relates to a balance of link performance and terminal battery power as well as to reducing the inter-base station uplink co-channel interference.